Shaco/Background
Story Most would say that death isn't funny. It isn't, unless you're Shaco - then it's hysterical. He is Valoran's first fully functioning homicidal comic; he jests until someone dies, and then he laughs. The figure that has come to be known as the Demon Jester is an enigma. No one fully agrees from whence he came, and Shaco never offers any details on his own. A popular belief is that Shaco is not of Runeterra - that he is a thing summoned from a dark and twisted world. Still others believe that he is the demonic manifestation of humanity's dark urges and therefore cannot be reasoned with. The most plausible belief is that Shaco is an assassin for hire, left to his own lunatic devices until his services are needed. Shaco certainly has proven himself to be a cunning individual, evading authorities at every turn who might seek him for questioning for some horrendous, law-breaking atrocity. While such scuttlebutt might reassure the native inhabitants of Valoran, it seems unimaginable that such a malfeasant figure is allowed to remain at large. Whatever the truth of his history might be, Shaco has joined the League of Legends for reasons only he knows. He is a terrifying figure, typically shunned by both his fellow champions and the media at large. Only the summoners in the Institute of War know why such a creature was allowed into the League, but most Runeterrans suspect it to be a means that allows the power that be to keep an eye on the ever-elusive Shaco. Unsurprisingly, this champion is popular in places where madness can openly reign, such as among the power-hungry summoners of Zaun and Noxus. "Whatever you do, don't tell him you missed the punch line." Quotes ;Upon selection *"How about a magic trick?" ;Movement/attacking *"Here we go!" *"Just a little bit closer!" *"Look... behind you." *"March, march, march, march!" *"Now you see me, now you don't!" *"The joke's on you!" *"This will be fun!" ;Taunt *"Why so serious?" ;Joke *"For my next trick, I'll make you disappear!" *laughs* Development Patch history could be dodged. 'v1.0.0.103: * : ** Cast range reduced to 400 from 500. ** Can no longer be cast inside walls. 'v1.0.0.101: * Fixed a bug where fearing enemies didn't grant an assist. 'v1.0.0.100: * Deceive can no longer be cast while rooted. 'v1.0.0.99: * : ** Cooldown increased to 11 from 10. ** Duration reduced to 3.5 from 4 seconds. * : ** Cooldown increased to 100/90/80 from 90/75/60. ** Duration reduced to 18 from 30. ** no longer revives the clone although will apply the passive particle. * bonus damage reduced to 20% from 25%. * no longer blinds the target. * will now break stealth upon cast. 'v1.0.0.97: * cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 8.5. * ’s clone will now take 150% increased damage at all ranks instead of 200/165/135%. The tooltip inaccurately stated that Shaco's clone would take 135% increased damage at all ranks. 'v1.0.0.94(b): * now deals half damage to turrets. * Fixed a bug where clones would proc on-hit effects an extra time. 'v1.0.0.94: * Updated the tooltip to clarify that the damage is bonus damage not a true critical. * ** Fixed a bug where they would acquire targets incorrectly. ** Fixed a bug where they would lose their stealth before their lifetime expired. 'v1.0.0.82: * Fixed the mana cost on to correctly be 50/55/60/65/70 from 60 at all ranks. 'v1.0.0.81: * 's active range increased to 625 from 600. 'v1.0.0.79: * : ** Activating it on a target while Shaco is in stealth will cause him to become visible. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 from 13. ** Mana cost reduced to 70 from 80. * crit bonus reduced to 40/60/80/100/120% from 50/70/90/110/130%. * : ** Damage per hit reduced to 35/55/75/95/115 from 35/60/80/100/125. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.35. ** Mana cost reduced to 50/55/60/65/70 from 70 at all ranks. 'v1.0.0.74: * Fixed a bug where es would stop firing after they killed a monster. 'v1.0.0.70: * : ** Clone’s damage taken is now set to 135% at all ranks bonus from 170/135/100%. ** Cooldown changed to 105/90/75 from 75. ** Fixed a bug in which Shaco’s clone was dealing bonus damage. ** Fixed a bug where casting Hallucinate while you have the Deceive buff caused the clone to always crit. * : ** Cooldown now triggers when leaving stealth. ** Cooldown reduced to 8.5 from 10 at all ranks. * : ** Fixed a bug in which they would sometimes not attack monsters. ** Fixed a bug where placing them atop of units caused them to spawn in unpredictable locations. 'v1.0.0.63: * 's fear range will now match the activation range. 'v1.0.0.61: * magic resist increased to 100 from 50. 'v1.0.0.52: * : ** Cooldown increased to 10 from 9. ** Mana cost increased to 90/80/70/60/50 from 80/70/60/50/40. ** Duration reduced to 4 from 5. ** Range reduced to 500 from 575. * : Mana cost increased to 80 from 75. * : ** Fear range reduced to 400 from 450. ** Base health reduced to 150 from 200. ** It is no longer magic immune, but instead has 50 Magic Resist. 'v0.9.25.34: Added * : Shaco enters stealth and instantly teleports to target location. His next attack has a 100% chance to critical strike. * : Shaco drops a Jack-in-the-Box at target location, which will wait, stealthed, to fear nearby units and attack them when someone comes nearby. * : Passive: Shaco’s attacks poison targets on hit, reducing their chance to hit and slowing them. Active: Shaco throws his daggers to deal damage and poison the target. * (Ultimate): Shaco creates an illusion of himself that can attack nearby enemies. It explodes upon death dealing AoE damage. * (Innate): Shaco deals 25% bonus damage when striking a unit from behind. }} Category:Champion Backgrounds